Zim vs Kat
by tsmall1259
Summary: Dib and Gaz go to stay with their uncle in Bootsville, But Zim follows them on the hunt for a alien artifact and Dib's cousin Coop has his own alien problem. Now with two alien menaces on the hunt for the alien artifact they will soon meet their match each other and the Prize:Earth. Rated T for violence.


**Okay everyone get ready for a battle that everyone one would want to happen Zim vs Kat everyones favorite two aliens going head to head. Also I do not own any characters from Invader Zim or Kid vs Kat.**

(We see the Membrane family driving down the highway in their car)

Dib:Dad do we really have to go I mean We saw Uncle Burt in are last family reunion.

Professor Membrane:You have to I have an important meeting and everytime I leave you alone in the house, I find out you caused a city wide blackout.

Dib:But-

Professor Membrane:My poor insane son it's only a week, How bad could it possibly be?

Dib:But dad what if Zim finds me and Gaz?

Professor Membrane:Oh your little green friend from school, that would be great! Your cousins Milly and Coop could meet him. I really like that young man.

Dib:But dad he's not a human he's A alien who i'v been trying to stop from taking over the world with hundreds of his kind. Tell him Gaz you've seen him without his disguise!

Gaz:Dib if you disturb me while at uncle Burt's with you problems so help me I'll-

Professor Membrane:Oh we're here.

(Dib and Gaz look out the window to see they really were at their uncles house and slowly got out the car)

Professor Membrane:We'll here you go kids and I sighed you two up for school while your here. But don't worry I'll be back in a week.

(As they watched him drive off Gaz suddenly realized something)

Gaz:He does realize tomorrow's Monday right?

Dib:No.

(Before Dib and Gaz got there)

Coop:Dad why do Dib and Gaz have to stay here for the week?

Burt:Cause my brother has to go to a meeting and we thought it'd be best if you two bonded I mean Milly likes Dib and Gaz and you only like Gaz. Also to get you two to bond Dib's staying in your room.

Coop:No I'm not sharing my room with Dib.

Burt:I knew you might say that so I might have to tell Dib about the time you and Kat got your hands stuck together.

Coop:Okay I'll share my room with him! Just don't tell him about the incident.

(The doorbell than rang)

Burt:Oh that must be them and Coop be on your best behavior.

Coop:Fine.

(He then ran out the back door jumping over the fence, Burt then signed then went to open the door and saw his Niece and Nephew)

Dib and Gaz:Hi Uncle Burt.

Burt:Dib, Gaz c'mon in make yourself at home.

(As soon as they walked in they were greeted by their cousin Milly who was holding a weird looking cat)

Milly:Hi Dib, Hi Gaz.

Dib:Hi Milly.

Milly:There's someone I want you to meet this is Mr. Kat.

(Dib looked down to see a weird looking cat in his cousins arms which he quickly identified as a sphinx cat but the weirdest part about the cat was that it had no pupils just the reflection in its eyes and like it was staring into his very soul with those big black eyes which were filled with hatred which made his heart jump. The only other person to do that was Zim and sometimes Gaz ,which he found weird.)

Dib:Hi Mr. Kat

Milly:Say hi to Dib Mr. Kat.

(Kat looked at Dib like he looked at everyone (except for Milly and his own kind) with pure hatred, But he stopped he smelt him he smelt funny. Kat smelt him some more and realized the smell was coming from Dib's pocket and He saw a blue glow coming from within his pocket, He didn't know what it was but he was determined to find out)

Kat:Meow.

Milly:Aww he likes you!

Burt:Oh you guys must be hungry i'll order a pizza.

(As soon as he said that Gaz smiled)

Gaz:Have I mentioned how much I love Uncle Burt.

(As soon as he saw Burt ordering pizza and Milly talking to Gaz, With everyone distracted Dib looked into his pants pocket to see a blue cube that was glowing, He sighed in relief that it was still their, He looked at Kat in Milly's arms and could have sworn he winked at him)

(Meanwhile, We see a familiar green alien in an underground base)

Zim:Gir where are you?

(A small robot known as Gir came out from an elevator)

Gir:Yes, Master.

Zim:You did put that tracking device on the back of Dib-Stink?

Gir:Yeah I put on his big head!

Zim:Yes he does have a big head doesn't he? Anyway I tracked his location to a town known as Bootsville.

Gir:Why ya spyin on him?

(Zim looked at his innocent minion with pity wishing he could give him a brain, But that didn't work out well because Gir nearly killed him in a human library because Zim gave him a behavior chip)

Zim:To get what he stole from the lab, He stole a ancient alien artifact that I found in Antarctica during the Santa Clause incident. I still haven't figured out what it does but I will find out so go pack your bags Gir we'er going to Bootsville.

Gir:Yay road trip!


End file.
